Black Butterfly
by Mineata
Summary: Story is commencing again after being neglected. All Peter Pan characters plus more! Summary inside: first page. M rated: if you aren’t old enough then don’t read it I don’t want no trouble with anyone thanks.
1. Important Notice

_**ATTENTION!**_

**Before you dare read further, read through this entire page carefully, otherwise you wont know what's going on.**

_Black Butterfly_

**Rating:** R

**Author:** Mineata

**Authors Warning**

This is a very dark I guess...future things and all. Pretty dark actually. Not nice stuff. Therefore if you don't have stomach or are against some things please don't read it. I don't wonna get in trouble and all. And I don't want to list the things involved so I won't spoil the fic for ya. But just for a brief little hint ask yourselves if you have a stomach ...and I mean real good stomach! If you can sit and watch a rat getting dissected at school then this should be ok...lol...yeah I recently dissected one and it was pretty bloody... Anyway moving on...

**Authors Note:**

As you will soon be aware of I changed the story around and re-edited the chapters. No reason to it other than it flows better with the plot I have in mind. Some chapters would sort of be similar, others may contain changes and others may also be completely different. So my best advice is to read everything again and get a better a idea of the new flow in the fic and if you like it…well then keep reading. I have officially decided that I'll just post it up anyway, even though it may not get any reviews.

**Summary:**

A young girl wakes up in a forum place, total different from where she expected her destination to lead her. Puzzled, hungry and on the borderline between life and death, she has no clue as to why or how she got there. Little did she know, until it was too late, that dangers lurked around every corner. Her questions were answered through her future suffering.

The sworn enemy of Peter Pan has returned. This time he is far more deadly and contains little tolerability from anyone. Frustrated as well from lacking the answerers to his questions, he set on a mission to discover pans weakness. Whilst on this mission he encounters a stranger, who shocks him in many different ways.

What does Captain Hook discover about the girl that is lethal? How does Peter Pan deal with the news of a forum stranger in the lands? And what happens to the young girl on this unexpected and un-welcomed adventure?

_Now lets get onto the story shall we……._


	2. Chapter 1

**BLACK BUTTERFLY  
**

**Chapter 1**

Cracked and dry, pale pink lips, parted in effort to release a chocking gasping sound as the struggle to draw in the first breath begins. The lungs strain to grasp a single breath, as the feeling of fullness overpowers their duty. It was as if the sacks of air had been replaced and filled with water instead; sending a soft but dangerous chocking coughs to erupt.

A physical force, as fast as an electric shock and as deadly as a bite, flushes throughout the stiff limbs causing a painfully ache to break through. Muscles strain with effort to move, getting a single twitch of a set of fingers as a response. Another heavy breath is drawn before long, dark and delicate eyelashes flutter, once or twice to grasp an idea of the surrounding.

At first its sight was filled with nothing but blur, like a smudge of colours blending together on an artists painting. But a few more single blinks allowed the sea green orbs to adjust to the light, and see everything clearly.

Lying still, on the scratching surface of what felt like grass, the eyes moved from left to right, examining every aspect held before them. Trees stretched tall enough to reach the sky, urrounded with flower like vines and other blooming plants. The sound of the birds chirping fluttered in amongst a cool breeze, along with a single white butterfly. Large leaves on strong and thick steams arched into the crystal blue sky. They were large enough to be trees, yet strangely they were not. The humming of crickets and other interesting and peculiar insects drifted into sound here and there, along with the smooth sound of running water. It was all clearly a sight worth seeing.

"Heaven?" The fragile lips questioned softly, before its owner began to stir and force its stiff yet softening muscles to move. A moment or twos struggle went by before it sat itself up with effort. Muscles clenched and strained to maintain its position, as they fought to feel, once again, the feeling of life in them.

A long main of waist length, dark, velvet silk hair, framed a small angelic face, one or two strands curling into a small fringe resting just above eye level. The large yet warm sea green eyes looked from left to right once more, with still the same questioning puzzle. Was this heaven? ' It asked itself mentally, trying to recall how this place surrounding it had come to be.

"Am I dead?" The delicate lips questioned softly, once more glancing around at its surroundings. This time, the eyes looked down upon itself to notice an aspect that struck the heart and mind like an arrow full of the poison; _memory_. It was wearing the same pale blue night-gown at a length that reached just above the ankles, and it's feet were bare as it remembered- so were the sleeves to the gown that had been rolled up to the elbow. However the main important sight to behold was the reason why this must have all come about. From the tip of the wrist to the beginning of the elbow sat dark and dried rivers of blood. A slit sat on each arm; 4 inches give or take in length, which had been suspected to have stopped bleeding due to blockage the dried blood had made on the wounds.

Everything had come clear on the sight. They were self inflicted, done of purpose to end a suffering that had been burdened and condemned to her. She began to remember the last scene she saw in before she woke up here; the scene of taking her own life as she shed tear after tear- piece after piece- of her soul, knowing little that her attempt at death would bring her here to such a strange and abandoned forest. No, this was not heaven, not when she could see the damaged she had caused to her own wrists.

Moaning, in fear and pain, she forced her still stiff limbs to stand. The back of her blood covered hand wiped away a few tears that had escaped with the memory of it all, before she turned around and tried to understand why she had awoken up here, in this place. Whimpering, she forced her bare feet to walk on the rock and soil ground, pushing aside branch after branch, trying to find a sign of anyone else she could turn to.

Her hands were shaking with her every move, not only representing, but clearly outlining her fear and uneasiness of the place she was in. Was this hell? Was this the place all those that take their own lives went to?' She began to doubtfully question.

But sadly there was no answer. Just the tearing of her gown that sometimes seemed to have gotten caught on the tree branches, and the sharp stinging pain of the scratching being inflicted on her skin with every move. Another whimper escaped her as she stumbled and fell to the ground, landing hard on her elbows and scraping more  
skin, this time along her knees.

A soft yet loud cry of pain left her fragile lips as tear after tear began to stream down her cheeks. She was scared. So very scared at her surroundings and what could happen to her now. It may appear to be stranger, for she wasn't scared enough to take her own life. But at least she thought she had a guarantee that she was going to die quickly, rather then now she was going to die slowly and painfully, full of fear and wonder as to where she was.

Whimpering once more, her fingers dug into the soil, clenching a fist full of dirt as an attempt to be rid of her pain. She would have done more if it wasn't for the loud and masculine voice of a man to drift towards her ears with the wind.

Her head snapped up towards the direction it had come from with a spark of hope lighting in her heart. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and stumbled towards the voice, catching herself on a tree before she lost her balance and fell again. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she forced another breath into her lungs before peering over a bush to  
see who the voice had belonged to.

A rather large, bald man, full of tattoo's on his arms, a sword strapped around his belt and a red bandana on his head stood tall with his back towards her. He was calling out to a bunch of men that stood about on the sand ten meters away from her, lifting crates onto small rowing boats.

Describing the precise feeling of relief she felt wash through her veins, is more than what words could express. The feeling of joy was so overwhelming that she couldn't help but laugh a broken sound; a mixture of crying and laughing in one. Steading herself on the tree for a brief moment or two she pushed herself forward to walk through the bushes and stand directly behind the man.

"Help Me!" She cried, her voice breaking enough to swallow the 'me' sound.

The man quickly turned to face her, un-sheathing his sword to hold it up into an attacking state. He growled, allowing his dark and cruel eyes to run over her body in an assessing manner.

"Well, well. What do we have ere?" He cackled motioning his sword forward to touch the tip of her neck. "A pretty li'le girl..." He sneered, sending a cold shiver to run down her spine.

She gasped at the feeling of the cold sharp tip of the blade just touching her warm yet fragile skin. Her body began to quiver as she watched the man with nothing but fear. He called over his shoulder to the men at shore behind him, who instantly dropped the crates and came running towards them, swords held high in their hands ready for a fight.

"Please..." she whimpered in a sound that could barely be heard as she took a small step back and away from the man holding her with his sword. She would have turned and bolted and have been long and gone if it wasn't for the sword held against her in such a manner.

" Ello girly!" Another vicious man beamed, grinning wide enough to reveal that most of his teeth were missing aside from three of the front ones.

"Oh... Ye look yum enough to eat!" Another commented.

In a matter of seconds she was surrounded by dirty and rotten men, who were foul and filthy to stare upon, and cold and cruel in manner. Out of fear she held back the bile that had risen in her throat from their stench, their appearance and most of all the disturbing glitter in their eyes that took not even a fool to know what it meant.

"Me first!" One shouted, " I aven't had somethin' other than a savage benea' me for years!"

"I found er," the man she first encountered snapped. "I go first!"

"What in the devils hell is going on here, you WORTHLESS PACK OF MAGGOTS!" A firm and cruel voice cut through the argument. The men seemed to have frozen at it's sound, and the sword that was being held towards her began to quiver lightly.

One by one, each man dogged or was flung to the side as a tall and domineering being made it's way through the crowed. The dark black hat containing a feather, forced a path to form between its feet before it came to stand beside the first man she encountered.

Glancing around, she noticed that the men had straightened, and seemed to have become stiff and tensed with fear.

"Perhaps you'd care to elaborate on the situation, Manson? Mmm..."

Every possible colour that was found on the mans face seemed to have evaporated and disappeared. He lowered his sword away from the girl, dropping it to the sand at his feet.

"N...n...nothing... Cap'n!" He stuttered.

"Really? Nothing?" The feather hatted man mocked.

A tight smile formed across Manson's lips for only a brief second before it faded away due to sharp steal object being held in front of him. The point of what appeared to be a hook barely touched the tip of his nose.

"My Hook tells me you are lying..." He hissed.

"I...I ...f...f... found er Cap'n." he stuttered swallowing hard. "S...s...s...she was spyin' on us!"

As quickly as the hook came into view it disappeared to rest back beside the tall figure. The black rich material embroidered with gold, turned to look down at her in a glare.

"Who are you?" He demanded coldly.

The girl was too afraid to reply. All she could do was shack and shiver in fear.

"Are you a spy?" He asked again, with the same ice cold voice as his vicious and piercing blue eyes narrowed.

Still no reply left her trembling lips.

"Answer me?" He shouted, a little louder and crueller.

Still nothing changed. Her lips remained sealed and her voice remained speechless.

"Well, have it your way." He sneered before un sheathing his swords. "I'll just have to kill you!" He raised the sword into the air and prepared it to descend down upon her.

She held her arms in the air, in front of her body as if to stop the blow from hitting her face. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut. But the movement gave the men and the Captain a clear sight at the blood staining the underside of her arms.

"My God," a mans voice cried, through the hissing of disbelief from others. As for the Captain that was threatening to kill her, he did nothing but slowly lower the sword and stare at her with a cool expressionless face. If he was feeling something towards her wounds, he showed no sign of it.

Even though the domineering man showed no signs of attacking her, she still maintained her position, arms held in-front of her face and eyes tightly shut. When nothing came after a whiles wait, her eyes snapped open in the next moment carrying nothing but shock to not have felt the sword met its destination. Instead of seeing the metal slice through her she saw the Captains cloak flutter gently as he knelt to her eye level. For the first time her sea green orbs met his eyes. Their blue depths had somehow softened, sending her mind into yet another spiral of confusion. "You're injured," he said in a tone strangely tender that it sounded out of place when you were to gaze at his physical build.

Slowly his arm reach out to touch her, but the sudden movement only sent her scattering away from him like a crab. A small yelp left her lips as her shuffling came to end once her back hit the trunk of a tree. Yet still she struggled to move further away in a manner that indicated she was waiting for the tree to swallow her and make the men disappear.

"Easy there my lady. If I wanted to kill you I would have already done it so." The Captain spoke. He held out his black leathered glove hand, extending it as a polite invitation manner. "You are injured," He repeated before commanding, "Let me look at it."

Swallowing the lump in her throat the girl shook her head furiously; daring not to utter a single word, for her fear had eaten her voice. She tucked her hands closer to her body, refusing to obey the frightening stranger. How could he go from threatening to kill her to wanting to help her so quickly?

"BLAST IT GIRL!" He suddenly shouted, extending his hand out to her again with more aggression. "My patients is not endless!"

She jumped at his voice, pushing herself closer to the tree.

Noticing her reaction, the Captain silently cursed himself before forcing his lips to form the closet thing he could get to a warm smile. "I gave you my word..." He spoke, slower and less cruel than he had ever spoken before- especially in front of his men. "Give me your hand..." He beckoned. "Please..." The word managed to wedge itself through his tightly clenched lips. After all he was no man that gave into people in such a manner. Who on earth needed please when all he simply had to do was take? The please' sounded out of place coming from him. However it managed to allow progress.

Slowly and hesitantly the girl reached out her hand and placed her fingers into his large palm.

As soon as her skin came in contact with his glove the Captain quickly closed his fingers around her wrist and jerked her into his arms. Muffling the closest sound she could make as a scream, the girl landed hard against the Captain's body. His hooked arm was thrown around her waist, holding her tightly to him as his hand twisted her arm back enough to give him the view of the damage.

Her heart suddenly began to hammer against her chest strongly at the closeness of his body next to hers. The way his arms held her in such a domineering manner became to cause the most disturbing memories in her past to arise. Her breath began to come in heavy pants as she watched the way his expression changed with every twist and turn he gave her arm.

"When did you do this?" He demanded harshly as his finger ran slowly over the gash.

Her reply was nothing but another muffled cry and a small tug to free her arm from him.

"Sit still..." he whispered as he continued to closely examine the self inflicted wound.

Sit still? Alas, how could she do such a thing? Did he not know how scared she was.

"Sit still" his voice came again, more demanding then before.

Suddenly, panic washed over her before she drew in a hissing breath of pain. The Captains touch had caused the wound to start bleeding again. Whimpering with fear she began to furiously tug at her away, trying with all her strength to pull free from the man. But it seemed he would not have it.

"BLAST IT GIRL...I said sit still!" The Captain yelled as he lost his patients, out of pure reflex his hook came up to rest against her throat sharply, implying the most terrifying message of all. One sudden move out of line and he would slit it.

That bold move was all it took to still her. Her body instantly went limp in his arms, collapsing against his chest that she had tried to avoid touching before. Without looking down at her, the Captain knew, she had fainted.


	3. Chapter 2

**BLACK BUTTERFLY  
**  
_Rated: R- just be safe and all_.

**Chapter 2**

Sighing heavily at the limp girl in his arms, the Captain looked up at his men with a ferocious glare. They had all seemed to have become puzzled to their Captains reactions towards her. Questions began to run across each and every crew member's face. Had he gone soft? Could they kill him and take command of the ship? Had the Captain lost his mind over a child? Was he not a man that despised children? Had she by-spelled him? Was she a witch? The list went on and on.

"What are you all gawking at?" He hissed, suddenly appearing on his feet as he let the girls limp body collapse to the ground.

None of the crew members dared to answer his question. Heads bowled and all eyes avoid looking into his while the small questioning hope that appeared on their faces before had now vanished. The Captain was still the same, nothing had changed - he would never change. They were wrong to even think such a thing.

"Well?" he hissed again, turning around slowly to look at each and everyone of his crew.

Still no reply came.

"What are you waiting for?" he grunted causing some of the men to jump. His expression grew even angrier when none of the men had seemed to have moved. Hissing he raised his hook in an attacking manner. "GET BACK TO WORK YOU FILTHY SCUM! BEFORE I GUT YOU ALL!"

And with that, the men scattered and disappeared out of his site.

Now that his crew had left him, he closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself down before turning back to look at the girl lying at his feet.

Actually she wasn't really a girl; once you got the chance to study her carefully the sighs of a young woman appeared on her body. She was not old, no, definitely not an adult yet, nor was she a pubescent girl. Though, without doubt, it was easy to have mistaken her to be much younger due to her petite build. Both fragile and tiny in her appearance, one could easily say that the gashes on her wrists appeared completely out of place. For something that looked as delicate as she did, no one could have presumed or even thought that she could do such a thing to herself.

Her height reached a maximum of 5ft4, matching the figure she possessed. She was not as voluptuous as a girl at her age would be expected. She did not posses the womanly curve in her hips or well endowed breasts. In fact her hips were small, but wide enough to suite her petite build, and her breasts were not the biggest things a man could have seen, nor where they small enough to be classified at not being there at all. Apart from the delicate and feminie structure of her body, her face played a great role in the representation of her classification as well.

Straightening the cuffs of his jacket the Captain glanced down at the unconscious woman at his feet once more before he turned around and began to make his way towards his crew.

He did not need to show any concern over a child that was halfway through puberty. It was certainly not his job to baby sit and add another burden to his list. She was close to death, her slits were long and deep enough to have shown a lot of blood lose, especially  
the pale complexion she carried. So why should he bother? It would simply be a waste of the medical supplies he carried aboard the ship. And besides the girl wanted to die, therefore why should he take her back to his ship and try to save her life? Was it not her  
intention to die? It was certainly not his duty to interfere with that. No, absolutely not. None of this was his concern; none of it was his business. The girl is simply getting her death whish.

But if he thought her out to be such a thing, then why had he stopped halfway and began to walk back towards the unconscious body?

There was only one answer to that question, and as much as he hated to admit it, he could do nothing to avoid it. She was a lady, and he' was a gentlemen. In society there was a rule, a rule of respect to a woman no matter how much of a hazard she could be  
sometimes to a man. And throughout all of his years he had never broken such a rule. He was always a gentlemen to the ladies he came in contact with, even if they were from his opposition. He would not slaughter them, nor rape them, but simply abandon them on an island after using them as a maid for his cabin. After all, the place did require cleaning, and Mr Smee may have been doing a rather reasonable job at it, however it was never the same without a women's touch. Not to mention the cooking as well.

"Consider yourself lucky my dear." He spoke to the unconscious girl as he bent down and scooped her limp figure into his arms, making sure his hook didn't accidentally slice into her. "For it is the life that had wanted so badly to through away that has spared you."

He sighed long and hard as he turned around and began to walk towards the shore line filled with boats. "I don't know why on earth I am doing this..." he muttered to the unconscious girl quietly as he passed the curious eyes of his crew.

He placed her body onto one of the long boats, watching her moan and shiver. Groaning in disgust with his weakens towards the opposite sex he took off his jacket and draped it over her.

There were a couple of small gasps that weaved through his ears from his men staring behind him. He was showing a sign of weakness towards femineity which he could no doubt afford in front of a pack of maggot scums. Out of pure frustration and anger he slammed his hook hard onto the boat before quickly whirling around to glare at  
his men.

"Does this appear to be some sort of entertainment for you?" he questioned in a growl. "Shall I bowl and be applauded for my performance?" His sarcasm was thick enough to walk on. However it was at those times that the Captain was not the best of people to be  
around with. It was then when his sarcasm appeared that he generally lost control and gutted someone.

Flinching, the men took a step away from their Captain, keeping their heads bowled and their postures to seem as recessive as possible.

Silence had once again settled between the Captain and his crew forming an instant barrier that drew the line he was daring someone to cross.

"Well?" The Captain questioned, moving to stage two of his anger rampage before a death occurred. Stage two being the posture he took on of using the tip of his hook to clean under the nails of his remanning hand.

There was but one brave soul that took a slow and staggering step forward. Slowly his shaking hands removed the hat over his head and held it tightly against his chest. "Capt'n...we...we ere just wonderin' whatcha doing takin the young miss on bored...s..s...s...sir?" The brave soul stammered.

The most foulest and deceiving smirk crept across the Captain's face as he stopped what he was doing to look up at the brave man. "Why of course Jimmy?" He beamed, moving his arms in a dance like movement beside him that appeared he was pushing aside a small invisible crowd standing in front of him. "It is within the rights of the crew  
to question their Captain's orders. Isn't it?"

The men again flinched at their Captain's sudden change of heart. To see glitter in his eyes and hear him speak with such easiness and fairness was worse then the derogatory manner he usual spoke to them. Someone was bound to be killed soon. The man was simply not acting himself towards the men.

"Shall I perhaps go into full depth and detail as to why I am choosing to bring the young lady on bored half dead? Or perhaps..." The Captain's left eyebrow rose as he took a small predatorily step towards his men. " It is your whish to confirm what rotten scums such as yourself think through the filthy head of yours." Each word was not only spat from his mouth, but carried a different emphasis behind it, purposely leading to the sudden peak that was soon to come for the end.

"You fetid, stinking foul CREATURES!" He roared, suddenly firing the gun that magically appeared in his hand.

There was time for the men to only manage to draw in the breath in need of a scream before they witnessed a body collapse to the sand at their feet. The brave soul was brave or alive no more.

"Any other consultations?" The Captain growled watching his men stare dumbly at the blood that began to decorate the white sand around the lifeless body. "Move...NOW!"

And with that, the men once again scattered like a pack of ants dashing to save their lives from the large powerful rain drops that threatened them.

Breathing in heavily to control his anger, the Captain turned back around to face the small row boat carrying the girl. He noticed a slight change in her colouring, she had paled a lot more than what she was moments ago. Each passing moment allowed her to become one step closer to death. Yet as odd as it sounded there was something strange about the expression on her face. Something more peculiar then the expression that crossed her face symbolizing the battle between life and death. Eye's narrowing; the Captain took a step closer to the boat and tilted his head to the left a fraction in order to study her better. And there he saw it. Whether it was the angle he was looking through, the familiar expression n on her face, or the way the sun cast shadows on her features, that he realized what it was. Gasping in surprise he took a step away from her in disbelief.

"No…" he silently drawled as he approached her again.

"Could it be?" he whispered.

Feeling some what stunned and confused at the same time, his mind quickly calculated the possibilities before he through back his head and screamed at the top of his lungs, "SMEE!"

A small white beared man stuttered as he magically appeared by the Captain's side in an instant. "Capt'n?"

"Take her to my quarters immediately and have the doctor tend her wounds. If I find that she is dead once I return... Consider yourself soon to follow... Do I make myself clear? I want her alive! Move, quickly… her wounds are causing her to become dangerously close to death."

"Aye s...s...sir." Smee stuttered once more as he forced his shaking limbs to climb into the boat and begin to row towards the large powerful ship.

Watching the row boat disappear, the Captain could not suppress the evil grin that danced across his face. Could it be that in the last five years since the battle which sent him into an Alligators mouth, that the day to take his revenge had finally come? Oh if his assumptions were true then this girl was far more precious then Peter Pan's Wendy. She was indeed the successful key to Pan's death. Now Captain Hook only hoped that what he thought she was was correct. If so his reward had finally come.

Smirking he turned towards his labouring men and felt a spark of joy that he had not felt in years.


	4. Chapter 3

**BLACK BUTTERFLY**

**  
**  
_Rated: R- just to be safe and all._

**Chapter 3**

A needle and thread slowly came into view before it disappeared once more. Every second or two the image repeated itself again, only at each time a tiny more was revealed of the scene that now played. As the Captain had instructed, Smee had quickly brought the girl to Doctors hands. It had taken nothing but a glimpse at the dried blood covering her wrists for the Doctor to bite back his questions and begin his work immediately.

Placing the girl in the Captain's cabin, he instructed Smee to boil him some water to wash the wounds, while he prepared a needle and some fishing wire to sow up the deeply sliced skin. Working quickly, yet correctly, the Doctor managed to sow up her left wrist and was currently working on her right, as Smee began to gently dab away the beads of sweet that began to form across the girl's fore-head.

"Will she survive Doc?" Smee asked, pausing from the gently dabbing at the sound of a helpless moan the girl muttered in her sleep.

"If I told ye she would, then I would be lyin," whispered the Doctor.

"The Capt'n wants her alive..."

"Aye, but it is not the wounds on her wrists that may lead to her death. It is the infection."

Another whimpering moan escaped her lips as her head began to slowly move from side to side. She muttered in her sleep, chanting names of those that she saw in her dream before pleading for help.

"Doc, what's wrong with her?" Mr. Smee asked as he continued to dab away the girls sweat.

"The lass is comin' down with a fever, its best we keep her cool. Fetch some more clean water would you, we need to help her sweat it out."

Mr Smee nodded his head and quickly began picking up all of the soiled clothes that were damp from her sweat and dyed red with her blood. Brusquely he placed the clothes into the silver bowl before he headed out the door.

"Please..." The girl whimpered. "Please don't leave me..."

Pausing from his work at her sudden cry, the Doctor looked up at the young girl and studied her features carefully for the first time. Though he had been working on her for quite some time, he had never registered her age up until now, when the helpless plead left her cracked lips.

"Easy lass...it'll be alright." He soothed softly. "Ye be fine."

He continued to finish off the remaining skin left to stich, knowing that the Captain wouldn't be too proud if he had walked in on him gawking at the girl instead of bandaging her. Then again it was rather strange for the Captain to bring a child aboard ship in the first place. Especially when the child was half dying, severely injured and happened to have been female- leaving without doubt a linkage to Peter Pan. Usually by now he would have had her chained up in the dark castle ready for another surprise attack. Not here in his cabin getting mended.

The Doctor was just about done bandaging the wound before the doors of the cabin slammed open allowing a rather tried and frustrated Captain to enter. Mr Smee followed him, carrying another fresh bowl of warm water and cloths as instructed.

"Well Doctor, will she live?" The Captain asked, as he pored himself a glass of rum. His hat had been thrown across his desk along with his jacket after he entered.

"Aye Capt'n she will survive the wounds, though the fever that has started to kick into her system may not allow her to."

Devouring the glass of rum in one shot, the Captain slammed down his cup hard against his desk before he commanded to the Doctor. "Well then bloody fix it Doctor. I want her alive. Do you understand? If by any chance you need to visit the island to gather some herbs then you may do so. But be quick about it for if she so much as dies...I'll have you hung on the mast with your stomach hacked open and your guts dangling in the wind for birds to eat. Am I making myself clear?"

"Aye sir."

"Good. Now get out. I am tired and need to rest," muttered the Captain as he sat himself heavily on his chair and began to undo his shirt.

"Aye Capt'n." The doctor nodded before he assembled his things and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

As soon as the Doctor was out of site Mr Smee built up the courage to address the Captain on the situation. "If I may sir?" He stuttered.

"What is it Smee?" the Captain grumbled as he began to work on the harness of his hook.

"Why did you save the lass?"

"I didn't." He snapped as he unbuckled the final strap.

"Then why is she here?"

"I gather the crew men must be talking outside, for you to question my orders as such...mmm? Yet I dare ask if you have taken a closer look at the girl and actual studied her features."

"I...I...Capt'n...me interest don't tilt ta the young ones."

"STUPID FOOL!" The Captain shouted as he shot to his feet. "I never said such, nor do I ever claim or harm a women against her will- let a lone a child who is yet to have seen her 18th birthday."

Mr Smee gave a small yelp from fright. "No...no...no...no Capt'n." He stuttered.

The Captain arched his left eyebrow as he studied his first mate before he looked towards the girl lying on the bed.

"Look at her Smee...take a mighty fine good look at her and tell me what you see." He ordered.

"W...w...well Capt'n she is a young... lass...err...in her teens perhaps ...errr...she is rather pleasant to look upon...errr..."

"Other than that Smee!" The Captain had become agitated. His frustration leaked from his lips and coated his words as they left his mouth.

"Capt'n?" Mr Smee asked. He didn't know what his Captain was referring too if it wasn't her appearance.

"She reminds me of someone Smee...look at her...can't you see it ...doesn't she resemble someone we have crossed paths with not long ago...Mmm?"

Swallowing hard, Smee turned back to study the girl that gently tossed from side to side from her fever. Her cheeks had now darkened from the blood gushing throughout her veins quickly. Sweat had began to dampen her night gown that had been revealed from the blanket shifting due to her restless sleep. The fever was getting to her. A touch of sorrow pierced his heart as the Doctors words replayed in his mind. Could she survive the night? It was a shame to see someone as young die and at such a cause.

He tried desperately to see what his Captain was seeing in the girl. But all he could see was a child battling death and struggling for survival. Giving up in searching for what the Captain referred to he was about to turn himself away when he caught a glimpse of it. A strange and rather familiar gesture that appeared across the girls face as she muttered another name, he had seen that gesture before, the very same facial expression, on someone else.

Curiosity at solving this strange mystery made him take a small step closer as he tilted his head to the fraction and saw a flash of it again. There, across her eyebrows, down her checks and around her lips, that lasted for a brief second.

He remembered now, once he saw it quickly for a third time. Could it be, was it possible, could the Captain be right? The bowl he was holding suddenly fell to the floor. Surprise and shock danced across his face.

"My god! It can't be!"

The Captain smirked as his first mates reaction.

"It's impossible Capt'n...impossible and codswallop..."

"But what if it can Smee?"

Sensing the slithering evil smile in the Captain's words Mr Smee turned and met his eyes to only be greeted with that he feared, the truth.

"...What if it can?" The Captain whispered as his eyes softened with curiosity for a split second.

"But how?... How can it be?"

The Captain sighed and sat himself down in his chair and began to unclasp his hook. "That is why I want her alive, Smee. I want to find out how it can be. Perhaps in doing so I might be able to discover a far greater weakness in Pan."

"Capt'n?"

"I want my revenge Smee. I want him destroyed so I can leave this place."


	5. Chapter 4

**Black Butterfly**

Rated: R- just to be safe and all.

_Chapter 4_

Dark and delicate eyelashes parted slowly, as the rays from the sun affected her ability to continue sleeping. The sounds of the early birds singing and the cool breeze indicated that it was morning. A hand slowly moved to rub against an eye before a yawn escaped the thin light pink lips.

It appeared as if history was repeating itself. Once again she had awoken in a forum place, only this time it wasn't the jungle, it was a living quarter. The bed she lay in was double in size, wooden and contained the deepest and darkest reds in sheets and curtain drapes. Luckily, the curtains were drawn back and tied around the bed post with a golden lace. This gave her a chance to look around at the place she was in.

Brushing her hair back and out of her eyes, she noticed that a white bandage was wrapped around her wounds. Obviously someone had helped her. But who? The last thing she remembered was blacking out while she was been shaken roughly by a dark and scary man. Maybe someone had saved her in the end.

Sighing she took a tight hold of the covers and flung them off her, before she slowly got out of the bed. A small yelp of surprise left her once her feet touched the cold wooden floor boards. It may have been sunny outside, but the room lacked warmth, as for how it came to be- well the question lacked an answer. Nonetheless she continued her quest on discovering where she was, her toes curled from the chilly floor boards.

The room proved to be bigger than what she expected. Not only was it a bed room, but a lounge, dinning and study room all in one. To the far right sat a large wooden desk that contained bits of maps scattered everywhere, a compass and other tools. It was truly a beautiful and wealthy place. The results of searching it only made her want to know more.

Suddenly she came across a large oak door. She had searched every part of the place. Ran her fingers delicately and admiringly over its contents, yet she had missed seeing what was behind this mystery door. Curiously, yet carefully she reached out towards the handle and began to push it open.

Her movement soon died when the door swung itself completely open to reveal a short rather old looking old man. He contained a snow white beared, snow white hair that was hidden under a grey bandana and wore brown pants and shirt. "Morning me lady," he spoke softly and friendly.

"The Captain just sent me to check up on you. How are we this morning miss?"

"W..w...where am I?" she managed to ask. For some reason she was finding it difficult to speak.

"Why the Jolly Roger miss, the Captian thought t'was best we fix ya..." she spoke in a matter of fact tone as he pointed towards he bandaged wrists. "Quite a nasty cut you got there miss... Scars aren't fit for young ladies such as yourself..."

"Oh.." she mumbled as she cradled her hands to her chest. She wasn't really in the mood to discuss why she had tried to end her life. It was something personal and definitely confidential to be told to someone she had never seen before.

She watched the man make his way over to the bed she had been sleeping in. Curiosity and surprise decorated her face as she watched him make the bed while he spoke to her. "You had a nasty fever miss…..doc questioned whether you would survive….tried everything he did…..Capt'n wouldn't be happey if yer had died…..He had us, or 'imself check on ya quite a few time during the night."

Once he finished he quickly turned to her and smiled, "but look at yer now. Much betta from I er last saw ya. More colour in yer face…..ha'f way there miss….yer ha'f way er."

Many time she tried to interrupt the kind hearted man to ask the thousands of question that inhibited her mind, yet in the end all she did was remain standing near the door way and watch him waddle around the room cleaning whuile he spoke to her.

"Now that yer 'wake. Capt'n would rather much like to 'ave lunch with yer." He walked over to a large locked question. Pulling out a large chain full of keys he searched for the correct one before he opened the lock and yanked the chest open.

She didn't get a chance to see all the chests contents. Mostly she got a glimpse of cloth being pushed and pulled around and about as he searched for something. Finally he stopped. He glanced over at her he and looked her up and down in an assessing manner, then back at the cloth he was holding.

"Yes dis will do you well miss…" he smiled as he pulled out a bunch of dark purple silk and slammed the truck shut again.

She heard the faint click of it locking before her eyes followed the man towards the bed and watch him lay out the silk across the red sheets.

The colour of the dress clashed dramatically against the red silk sheets. Though it was simple in design, and the typical toe and wrist length plain 18th centaury gown - with a broad semi-circle opening that revealed her just the top of her breasts, her collar bones and her shoulders – the dress possessed a certain charisma difficult to explain.

The old man turned and faced her. " 'ere miss, the Captain wants you to freshin' up before lunch. You'll be dinning with the Capt'n in his quarters. I shall prepare ya a bath."

Humming he began to poor water into the large wooden bath.

"Excuse me..." she whispered, still standing in the same spot by the door.

The old man continued to hum and ignore her.

"Excuse me..." she began again, stuttering as she struggled to question where she was.

She tried a third time, her voice firmer and louder.

At last she captured his attention.

"Yes me lady?"

"Where am I? ...I know you said the Jolly Roger, but where is the Jolly Roger?"

The old man smiled warmly and added the last of the water to the bath before he walked over to her and took her by the arm gently.

"Where in Neverland miss. We've made dock at Mermaid Bay."

"Wh...wh..where on a ship?" she said in shock, feeling her knees tremble and show the first signs of collapsing.

"Yes me lady" the old man responded as gave her a gentle push towards the bath. "...and the Captain shalt not be happy to be kept waiting for his meal. Quick now.." he motioned with his hands. "Off with it...time for a bath..." he sang as he again gently gave her an encouraging shove towards the bath.

Once she was right beside it, he pulled a set of curtains closed and instructed her to undress and step into the tub before the water cooled. She did as he instructed off course, and she did this for three reasons.

Once: because she didn't want to cause anger to this man for she didn't know what type of a person her was.

Two: she didn't want to face this Captains wrath for being late, and she definitely didn't want to be forced to take one

And, three: she needed a bath.

"There you go me lady...now I shall leave you for a while and prepare the food...I shall be back soon with lunch and the Captian...do be dressed by then miss...the Captain doesn't like to be kept waiting...he'll make you dine naked if you are not ready in time!"

She gasped in shock at his remark.

"And I shall need your dress miss for washing..." he hummed before instructing her to toss it over the curtain.

After giving her complete instructions and directions as to where she would find things the old man made his way towards the door and prepared to leave. He was stopped however once her reached for the handle by her voice.

"What shall I call you sir?" she mummed softly as she washed her body with cautions of not getting the bandages wet on her wrists.

"Smee me lady..." and with that he left and closed the door firmly behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

**BLACK BUTTERFLY  
**  
Rated: R- just be safe and all.

_Chapter 5_

She did as she was told. Washed and dressed in the long dark purple dress. Though still in the back of her mind she had little idea as to where she was and what was going to happen to her. Sighing, she glanced down at her wrists and the new set of fresh bandages that covered her arms from wrist to elbow. The sight of her gashes caused a spine tingling shiver to run throughout her body. She shuddered and shook her arms to get rid of the ice that was suddenly pulsing through her veins. Luckily the long sleeved gown enabled her to cover the hideous sight which she had caused upon herself.

Wanting to get the idea of death out of her mind, she made her away across the cabin and studied the contents it held, again for a second time. Apart for the double four posted bed that she had woken up with, the cabin held a large set of cabinets and draws, a solid oak dinning table with six firm wooden chairs, a desk with map after map stretched out across it's surface pilled upon on another; a compass, magnifying glass and a series of other objects scattered above the maps, a shelve lined with books dating back as far as the 17th centaury, a musical instrument that appeared to be a piano yet not, and could it be…no it couldn't….the far corner…How?

There was a large golden chest located in the far, far corner of the cabin. Different from the one Smee had searched through for her dress. It was larger, looked more solid and appeared much fancier.

A lock hung against one of its hinges, though that lock was not the only thing that caught her eye and aroused the possibility of what it could be. The frame of the chest was in gold, and sparkled in the sunlight that had come from the windows lining the far wall opposite the door.

Her mouth opened to form a silent wow as she took a step towards the object.

"A treasure chest?" she asked the sea air that was floating in through one of the opened windows.

"Don't be silly Jasmine, there is no such thing as tress chest. That's just a fairy tale.." she muttered to herself dismissing such an imaginative thought.

Then again, she wondered how she could dismiss such a thought when what she was experiencing now could be classified as a fairy tale. "Come on Jasmine, who every thought trying to commit suicide would take you to a place like this. Get a hold of your emotions, think it through logically. Remember the first rule in etiquette mother instructed…." She mumbled to herself as she walked closer towards the chest. "A lady must never let her emotions take advantage of her logic," she mimicked her mother's words in her mother's voice. "Just breath…" she whispered as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the darkness for a few seconds.

A small smile played upon her lips as she opened her eyes to gaze upon the chest again. "Oh Jasmine, your imagination runs wild sometimes. It can't be a treasure chest, they are only found in stories. It simply must be a fancy trunk used to transport goods as was the one this," she brushed her fingers over the silk dress, "came out of."

"Why is it only in stories such things can exist?" questioned a familiar male voice before the sound of the cabin door clicked shut.

Sharply she turned to gaze upon the man who she feared the voice belong to. She gasped and brought her fingers up to her lips to hide the 'o' her mouth had formed.

"You.." she whispered in a voice that dripped with detestation.

"Me?" the man questioned as he brought his hand up to his chest to indicate himself.

"Yes, you…" Swallowing air, she frighteningly took a step back, placing herself within a reasonable yet safe distance away from him.

"What of me?" the Captain asked as he placed his hand back down by his side.

"You are the man at the beach."

"Indeed I am," he remarked as he unbuttoned his coat single handed before hanging it upon the stand. "What of it?"

"You…..you ... you…" she was lost for words. Her feelings contained anger and fear and hate, yet she dared not show such un-lady like emotions.

"Yes, me…" the corner of his lips twitched.

Eyes narrowing she gathered all her strength and said something her mother would be extremely proud of had she seen it. "Must you repeat everything I say? Who are you?"

The Captain laughed deep and masculine in sound. "I am James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Rogger. Who are you?" His question was sarcastic, yet playful, mocking her words.

"Do not mock me sir. I demanded that you release me."

He laughed again and appeared to be enjoying their dramatic and comic exchange. Who was to think such a lady with a delicate appearance could contain such fire and passion within her soul.

"Release you…." A grin crossed his face, "why my fair lady, I see no chains indicating you a prisoner." His hand gestured to her form. "Though I thought and believed that one would be grateful and present manners to hospitality such as saving ones life?" His eyebrows cocked up in questioning.

Breathing deeply, she lifted her chin, held her manner high with pride to hide her fear. "Thank you? Oh I suppose I should also thank you for manhandling me at the beach. Perhaps you thought give me such hospitality was due to your lack of manners when you first encountered me."

"On the contrary my fair lady, you appeared to be a state of shock. You had lost a lot of blood, thus confirming your poor sense of judgment, which not only placed yourself but others around you in danger."

She gasped, this time with anger. "How dare you sir? Claim such a thing when it was you who raised his sword towards a lady and threatened to kill her. I see no excuse on your behalf for your ill manners."

He laughed. "I am a pirate…" he beamed with joy. "I need no excuses for my poor behavior. And since fair lady you are on my ship, and under my care you will seize your temper and do as I command of you."

"I will do no such thing…" she hissed, her breasts heaving with her effort to remain lady like in manner. Clearly this man was mocking and toying with every word that left her lips.

The Captain cocked his eyebrow at her words, but after a few minutes let the remark that played on his lips to escape, die. It was best not to bait nor scare the lass off. He had, had his entertainment for now. It was time for his playful manner to turn serious and retrieve his information.

She caught the glint of silver on his arm as he turned back towards her after hanging his coat on a hook by the door. Now wearing only his shirt, breaches, boots and belt with a sword, she could not help but flinched at the sight of the hook replacing his hand.

They stood watching one another in silence for at least two minutes. Both had different reasons for their observations. Jasmine was watching him with wonder on what he was going to do with her. Where as Captain Hook was watching her with wonder on how she came to resemble a person he knew.

"How did you get here?" he asked raising an eye brow, his tone had suddenly changed from his playful and mocking, to his serious and suspicious.

"I don't know…" she whispered, watching him walk towards the dinning table. The nearer he drew to her, the further away she walked from him.

Again he titled his head in thought, though this time clicked his tongue. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember you and that other man. Nothing else." she whispered, her eyes darting from left to right as if she was watching out for any surprised attacks.

_Interesting_, the Captain thought as he observed her movement. _How could one change from feeling confident to frighten so quickly. What was it about this girl that makes her special other than resembling…_..?

Nodding, the Captain settled himself into a chair and regarded her standing form with more thought.

"What of those?" he gestured towards her arms with a nod of his head.

"What of them?" she asked quietly as she stepped closer towards the door.

"Why did you attempt it?"

This time she didn't't respond to his question. She only turned her head and looked away in shame.

"Well?" asked the Captain once more, after several minutes had gone by in silence between them once more. He picked a grape form the fruit ball sitting on the table and placed it in his mouth.

"Why am I here?" She answered his question with a question. In doing so, a nerve within him snapped and his eyes narrowed to reveal the first since of anger. His manner had suddenly changed, and he appeared to be a completely different person.

"Don't avoid my question. I presume a great enemy of mine is responsible for this." His hand waved at her direction indicating her was the 'this'.

"Let me go, I know nothing about this" the girl whispered helplessly as she took a step backwards towards the door. She was now standing four feet away, while the Captain sat eleven feet away at the dinning table.

"Do you have a name?"

"I do, thought I doubt the reason as to why I should tell you it."

His hook suddenly slammed into the dinning table, digging in deep into the solid oak. She jumped at the sound the splitting wood made.

"BLAST IT GIRL." He yelled as he stood up and wrenched the hook for out of the table, causing pieces of the split wood to fly in the air. "I am no longer playing silly and childish word games with you." Quickly he flung back his chair and stalked towards her as he growled. "You will obey me other wise I shall feed you to that dim-witted giant alligator that stalks the depths of these waters. Do you understand?"

His last sentence was spat in her face, for he had backed her up against the door and was now holding her around the neck with his hand while his shinny hook was held close against her cheek.

"Do you understand?" he asked again, shoving her deeper into the wooden door.

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she replied weakly with a broken voice, "yes."

"You're name?"

She managed to squeak, her reply for the Captains hold upon her neck tightened.

"Jasmine….. Rose….. Pan"


	7. Chapter 6

**BLACK BUTTERFLY  
**  
Rated: R- just to be safe and all. You

Shouldn't be in here if you are underage!

_Chapter 6_

Abruptly his hand let go of her neck.

A loud thump rang through out the cabin as she fell to the floor coughing for air. This was the third time in less than two days that her body felt like simply dying. Living was torture. Death seemed so much more…easier.

The Captain's mouth opened and shut, then opened and shut again, as he struggled to find the write words. _Pan?_ No that was certainly not the name he was thinking about when it came down to resemblance.

He looked down at the girl who was crouched over his feet, recovering her breath.

Was it wrong to say he was shocked?

_A little slip of a girl, who is desperate for death, could possibly be a relative of Pans? No it can't be?_ He thought as he titled his head and studied the back of her head. _I thought my assumption would be wrong._

The Captain crouched down to her eye level and gazed into the sea green orbs that where full of tears.

"Pan…" he whispered softly, still in disbelief of her origin.

Jasmine nodded slightly with the tears flooding down her cheeks.

"How?" He questioned in a growl as he grew annoyed with the thought of Pan deceiving him once more about his origins.

"My father…." She whispered softly as she brought up the back of her hand to wipe away the tears staining her cheeks. She dared not look at him as she whispered the rest of her answer softly, where if the Captain wanted to hear her response he had to listen to her carefully. "It is my maiden name…"

His had lurched out and grasped her hair, tilting her head back enough in order to get her to look him in the eye. A small yelp left her cracked pale lips, before she clamped her mouth shut. Fear flooded her eyes as she watched him bring his face closer to her to a point where his nose almost touched hers. From that distance she could smell the stale death in his breath that matched his personality perfectly.

"What did you say?" he questioned slowly, though there was no doubt that the tone he used was coated with venom.

Shacking from not only her fear, but from the emotional wave of tears that she tried desperately to keep bottled inside, she answered his question once more, her voice pitched to sound almost like a squeak.

"It is my maiden name.."

Grunting, he haled himself abruptly to his feet and turned to walk towards the door. Her body was forced to follow his every movement if she wanted to avoid the tingling pain that pricked at her skull from the fist full of hair he held.

"SMEE!" he shouted as he ripped open the door and yanked her body out of his cabin. He released her hair once he shoved her outside, but from the force of his action, she stumbled and landed on the wooden planks of the ship before its filthy thinking crew.

Jasmine, shockingly readjusted the dress that had ridden up to expose her thighs as she stumbled to the floor. The men that surrounded her eyed the creamy and smooth flesh hungrily and showed no shame before their Captain at what they wanted the girl for.

"Yes Cap'n," the little stubby man she had meet before spoke as he appeared through the crowed of perverted men.

"Take the prisoner bellow deck to the cells and lock her inside until I decided further more what to do with her." He spoke coldly as he started down his nose at the huddled girl; at his feet.

Mr. Smee hesitated at the treatment of the girl as was about to suggest a different route, but seized his mouth once he received a warning glare from their Captain.

"Yes sir," he nodded as he bent down and helped the girl to her feet.

The wave of the emotions she held bottled within her was suddenly let lose. The beast of pain revealed itself through her by forcing her body to cry so hard that she could harshly breathe. If it wasn't for the old man that had placed his arm sportingly around her and helped her walk down to the cell, as well as calm her enough to breath once more before her tears started again, there was a possibility that she could have chocked on her own sobs.

The passion, the fire, the flame of her wit, pride and bravery was extinguished by the manhandling treatment- worse than manhandling- by the Captain whose manner had suddenly changed so quickly. It was as if he had two people located within his body. One was the gentleman who possessed great charm and mocking wit, the other was a beast far more vicious than viper.

As Mr Smee followed his Captain's orders, the rest of the crew stood still to receive there's. He had seen the deathly and perverted looks the men had given the girl enough to arouse his anger further. They had all suspected he had, had his way with her and was now giving them to the crew as a present. But little did they know their Captain well enough.

"As for the rest of you filthy disgusting maggots, not a finger is to be so much as laid upon my prisoner as she roots bellow in the cells." He hissed as he took a threatening step towards them. " I intend to be very possessive of what I call mine."

His men took a submissive step away from their Captain and bowed their heads in understanding.

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked dangerously as he glanced at every single one of them.

"Aye Capt'n." they all responded simultaneously.

"Good…" he drawled as he used the tip of his hook to clean the speck of dirt under his nail.

The men stood before him puzzled at what to do. Could they turn away from him and go back to work like he expected them to? But he had not dismissed them; perhaps he had something more to say?

A minute had gone by and the deck of the Jolley Roger stood silent and still as a grave.

Something seemed to be not right.

"Well," drawled the Captain as he finished cleaning his nails and look up at the stunned still crew. "What the HELL are you all waiting for?" he hissed.

No one dared answer him or move, in fear of risking their life.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, causing the entire crew to jump and move quickly back to their post and chores.

"I want this deck scrubbed clean enough to see my own reflection upon." He hissed at them all before he turned around and walked straight back into the cabin.

The moaning and silent complaint of the job being impossible on wood was answered by the cabin door slamming shut.


	8. Chapter 7

**BLACK BUTTERFLY  
**  
_Rated: R- just to be safe and all_.

_Chapter 7_

The stench of the crew quarters slapped her in the face, making her gag as she disappeared down the stairs. The decay - the filth - the rotten corpse like smell, seemed somewhat unbearable to her nose. If it wasn't for the old man holding her steadily, she would have collapsed yet again.

Fly's swarmed around a soiled object that represented a table. All the muck and clay like filth that appeared to be on it, made it seem obscene. The beds, which consisted of sheets hung between each poll and swung from side to side, appeared ridiculously filled with objects that were considered in normal respectable society, as trash. The kitchen oven, benches, and sinks were stacked with soiled plates, rotten and burnt food, as well as – no – could it be- the most grotesque of all- human excretion!

She gagged again at the sight of it, only this time her body could no longer contain the vomit. Her body lurched as bile rose up her throat to hit her tightly clenched mouth, which was blocking its release. Second passed before the acid taste of vomit could no longer be bearable and contained. Roughly she pushed the old man away, collapsed onto her knees and released the vomit.

"There, there de'r," Mr. Smee spoke gently as he took a hold of her hair and held it back off her face. "Best let i' out."

Jasmine stayed in the crouched position, gagging continuously even though her stomach had nothing more to give. A dangerous cough which almost chocked her erupted through her system, causing Mr. Smee to flinch and his eyes to narrow in sympathy.

"I can't…." she sobbed, "I can't take this anymore….."

"Don't cry dear. The capt'n isn't really mad at ya…..His just suffering a nasty shock at yer identiy." He pulled out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and gently began to dab away the remains of bile that coated her mouth. "Who 'ere to thi'k dat Peter Pan had a relative…. he was said to 'ave been indestructible for such a long time. The Capt'ns a bit hurt that's all."

"That man….is a beast!" Jasmine spat through her sobs. She gently took the handkerchief from out of his arms and finished cleaning herself up. "I have never seen such a selfish and rude man in my life. What does he want with me Mr. Smee? I…I…" she stuttered as she slowly stood herself up on her feet. "I've done nothing to him."

Her legs still felt unstable. They were quivering with exhauster. "What does he want with me?" she whispered as she tried to take a step away from the old man, only to lose her balance and fall to the ground once more.

A loud moan of frustration passed through her lips as her hands bailed into fist and slammed into the floor boards. Her body began to shake dramatically as her sobs evolved themselves into harsher ones, revealing her true identity of anguish. She simply could not take it anymore. Her mental satiability was shutting itself down.

"He jus' wants hes question's answered. That's all miss. Gicve 'im some time. He is nicer then what he was like today. Capt'n hasn't slept well for a long time. Ever since the alligator…" Mr. Smee spoke as he bent down and gently scooped the girl into his arms. He continued talking to her as he carried her to the very end door of the cellar.

Knowing very well that it was considered improper for a man to hold a lady in such a manner, Jasmine pushed aside society's regulations due to her weakened state and allowed the man to help her. _God bless him for his kind heart_, she thought as she used the back of her hand to wipe away the remaining tears from her eyes.

Finally they arrived to the end door. Gently setting her down onto her feet he asked her if she felt stable enough to stand alone while he opened the door. When she nodded her head in understanding and lent up against the wall beside the door, he pulled out the chain of keys once more- found what he was looking for- and opened the door.

The room, though stranger it may sound was far cleaner and neater than the crew members quarters. It contained a small bed made out of hay and a wooden chair in the other quarter. The only light that could be found in the room came from the door Smee had just opened or from a candle. Other than that it was pitch black.

Gently, he placed his arm around her for support and helped her into the room before setting her down on the bed. She flinched a bit at the stiffness of the hay stack, but remained quite.

"Now I better get back to the Capt'n. Other wise he'll 'ave me neck." He turned to leave, but stop at her sudden powerless remark.

Her voice sounded desperate and full of fear as she spoke to him. "Don't leave me in the dark…"

"I will 'ave to talk ta the Capt'n if yer want a light. He'll 'ave me neck if I give you one without 'is permissi'n."

"Please….Mr Smee I beg you. I am frightened of the dark." She whispered as she drew her legs closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her body had curled itself into a small ball and had begun to tremble slightly.

"I'm sorry Miss…" Mr Smee whispered quietly as he turned around and shut the door slowly behind him.

Jasmines heart began to accelerate as she helplessly watched the light from the door ever so slowly disappear. Whimpers began to leave her mouth as the light narrowed itself down to an inch before finally fading.

A moment went by, where a deathly silence filled the room. Mr. Smee hesitated near the door when he heard a frightful cry tear from the girl's lips, before heavy sobbing echoed throughout the crew quarters.

Swallowing the lump of guilt, he forced himself to move away from the child's whimpering sounds and back to his captain. Each step that he took away from the door, the louder her sobs became. Mentally he prayed that the captain would have the heart to take her back in his quarters after he told him of her fears. Perhaps if her apologized for the girl's behalf and made out her reactions to be a consequence of her fever, that maybe- just maybe, he would let her come back.

For the child's sake, he hoped he was right.


	9. Chapter 8

**BLACK BUTTERFLY  
**  
_Rated: R- just to be safe and all_.

_That means no little people allowed!_

_If I catch any underage people reading this fic—I will feed_

_You to the alligator that haunts Hook!_

_Chapter 8_

If it had been possible to burn a hole through the wood he was pacing on then the ship would have sunk long ago.

"Pan?... Of all surnames, PAN?" He muttered to himself.

This was indeed preposterous! A complete outrage, he thought.

It was certainly not the identity he thought the girl resembled….

Most certainly not!

Though, thinking about the situation more carefully, it was a better asset for his revenge after all.Was it not?

Suddenly stopping his pacing the Captain turned towards the window of his cabin to lookupon the forest of Neverland. As he gazed at the scenery he began to wonder whether Pan was aware he had a…..

His faced formed a puzzled expression.

A what?

A sister….. a cousin….. a relative of some sort.

Perhaps he shouldn't have had the girl sent away so quickly to the prison. He should have questioned her more rather than loose his temper. Yes that would have seemed appropriate and wiser. But….

Oh well, he shrugged his shoulders. Too late now, he thought. It would have to wait for tomorrow.

Then again……

What if the boy had planted her here as a trap, what if his crew were right? That she was simply a spy……. bait for another one of Pan's attacks.

Frowning at the thought of it, Hook quickly turned towards his licker cabinet. A glass of scotch would help. Liquor always made him think better.

The squeaking noise the hinges to his cabin door suddenly made alerted him of an intruder. Keeping his back to the door, Hook continued to poor himself a glass of scotch. Only one man dared to enter his cabin, and that man, was too old and dumb to harm him.

"What is it Smee?" he asked as he quickly drank down the first glass of scotch.

"Capn't….the lass is locked away as yer requested."

"Come inside and shut the door Smee…." He spoke softly before finishing off his second glass. He then placed the bottle back within the cabinet and locked it.

Smee stood by the door quietly and watched as his captain sat himself behind his desk and began to fiddle with his maps and papers. He had worked with this man for far too long and knew him inside out- regardless of how unpredictable his actions were at times.

Hook was anxious, if not annoyed at something. Fiddling or busying himself with work was the way he dealt with such emotions. In fact, Smee doubted that anyone other than himself would be able to determine such a thing. He was after all, the closest person to Hook that the man himself allowed anyone to get.

As he watched his agitated Captain, Smee began to wonder, what had affected him more, her identity or not being who he thought she was. He also began to wonder whether he should address what he had come here to address after seeing his Captain this way.

Hook sighed and paused from his reading. "What is it Smee?" The old man had not left his Cabin, nor had he addressed him, therefore he was debating on telling him something.

"Capt'n, I propse a sugestin'….ehhh….. if ye could…… ahh………. reconsider yer decision…."

"On what?" Hook's left eye brow arched slightly as he stop Smee from finishing his sentence.

When his first mate didn't reply straight away Hook placed the parchment he held in is hands down on his desk and removed his reading spectacles.

"Well Smee, you have my attention….I am waiting…."

Hook watched the old man swallow the lump that had suddenly appeared within his throat. He knew Smee so well that he could predict by his body language that his first mate was struggling to find the courage to speak.

"Smee…" The captain spoke in a warning tone, attempting to get the man to hurry up and speak.

"The lass…" Smee quickly blurted out before he braced himself for impact.

Quickly Hook shot to his feet sending the chair he was sitting on to hurtle backwards and fall.

"Absolutely not!" He spat. "How dare you ask such a request from me you mongrel?"

"But Capt'n….."

"What man in his right mind would show favoritism to his prisoner…." Hook began.

"Ye don't understand…." Smee spoke so quietly that the over his own voice Hook could barely hear him.

"I will not reconsider any of my judgments….I am the Captain of this ship….." Hook continued. "I decide what occurs…..you will not question my commands Smee! Nor will the rest of the crew."

All the while the Captain had his fit of anger the old man attempted to explain himself quietly. He tried here and there to state his reasons without showing any disrespect to an unpredictable moody Captain who killed without hesitation. But the man wasn't listening to him.

"I will not change my mind on anyone…..let alone a descendent of PAN!" The mention of the girls surname was spat at with pure venom.

Finally having had enough of being ignored the Smee took matters into his own hands.

"She is afraid of the DARK!..." Smee yelled above his Captain's voice for the first time in years. "Sir" he added softly before closing is eyes and waiting for the sharp instrument replacing the Captains hand to plunge into his stomach.

Moments passed, yet nothing happened.

Smee hesitantly cocked one eye open, as if to peak on what the Captain was doing. Why wasn't he hanging off the edge of his hook yet? The old man began to wonder.

When Smee saw his Captain standing before him frozen in disbelief he opened his other eye and attempted to explain himself while he was given the chance.

"Sir, forgive me I…"

"SILENCE!" Hook spoke quickly as he held up his hand.

Quickly Smee's mouth slammed shut, while his heart began to beat wildly in fear. This was it now; his captain would cross over to him in less than three strides and plunge his hook within his belly.

"Afraid of the dark?" the Captain of the Jolly Roger repeated cautiously, giving off the impression that those particular words were familiar to him.

" Aye Capt'n" Smee answered him with a nod. "The lass was cryin' when I left her.." He added hesitantly, "Perhaps if a candle could be spared?"

"Mph." Hook nodded in thought before he turned his back to his first mate.

Suddenly he found himself in a trickier situation. He could not show a sign of weakness to this child, especially after he had discovered this identity of hers. He was already showing weakness in brining her on the ship without explanation towards his crew….

Oh he had heard all that was whispered…… despite the crew's effort to keep it away from his ears. This was his ship after all- a good Captain always knew what was occurring on his ship – even if it was just gossip.

After rubbing his chin in thought for what seemed like months to Smee, Hook finally addressed the issue.

"She is an enemy Smee….let her cry," and with that he dismissed the topic.

"Now leave me Smee…"

"Aye Capt'n"

With that, Smee left the man alone to his thoughts.

The door to the cabin clicked shut softly behind the departure of the old man leaving the cold room and a cruel man to sit in silence.

t.b.c…….

Authors note:

I'm back! Lol….. did you miss me? Now I may be a little out of practice here...but if this chapter isn't what you guys expected I promise to make the next even better. Thank you for the feedback-much appreciated.


End file.
